youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Static Major
Stephen Ellis Garrett (November 11, 1974 – February 25, 2008) also known as Static Major, was a Grammy Award-Winning American rapper, singer, songwriter and record producer from Louisville, Kentucky. He was a member of the R&B trio Playa. Static Major gained posthumous fame for appearing on Lil Wayne's 2008 album Tha Carter III on the song Lollipop. Static Major was a producer of songs from several artists, including Aaliyah, Ginuwine, and Pretty Ricky. Static Major died suddenly on the operating table before Lil Wayne's Tha Carter III album was released. Music career Static started his producing career when he signed with Swing Mob Records. Major made a breakthrough working with R&B singer Ginuwine. Major helped produce the song "Pony" which become a major hit and a milestone in both Major's and Timbaland's careers. He later became a member of the Def Jam group Playa, who were most known for their hit single "Cheers 2 U." Playa released an album of the same name in 1997. After working with Ginuwine, Static assisted producing the songs for Nicole Wray for her 1998 debut album, Make It Hot. Songs that Static produced and wrote for Aaliyah were "Are You That Somebody?", which was featured in the Dr. Dolittle soundtrack, Come Back In One Piece which was featured in the Romeo Must Die soundtrack along with the #1 single Try Again."More than a Woman,” “We Need a Resolution,” "Rock the Boat”, "Loose Rap","Extra Smooth", "I Refuse", "What If", "Those Were The Days","Never No More" were all featured in her third and final studio album Aaliyah.He wrote her first and only #1 Billboard Hot 100 single Try Again. He earned Aaliyah 4 top 25 Billboard Hot 100 singles during his time working with late R&B star. Static was frequently a collaborator with R&B group Pretty Ricky, working with them on several songs, including "Juicy", from their 2005 album Bluestars. His most recent work producing music was Lil Wayne’s “Lollipop” from the album Tha Carter III. Suppertime is the solo album that Static Major was reportedly set to release on OG Music/Blackground in 2008. "I stay in the streets, that’s where I draw my inspiration," Static Major said describing where he gets his inspiration. "If it can’t be played in the hood, then it just doesn’t work for me. And nobody can hold me on harmony. My whole aura is not your typical R&B. Death "Stephen Garrett died at Baptist Hospital East on Feb. 25, 2008 after a number of tests was diagnosed with a rare condition called myasthenia gravis, an autoimmune disorder with hallmark symptoms of muscle weakness and fatigue. Doctors recommended a procedure called plasmapheresis, a treatment similar to dialysis that removes toxins from the blood using an implanted catheter as a central line through the neck and into the chest area." A large bore catheter must be inserted into the patient's arm in order to perform this procedure. When a nurse was instructed to remove it, he went into respiratory distress and did not recover.